pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Flannery
Flannery is the Gym Leader of Lavaridge Town in the Hoenn region. She had only recently become the town's Gym Leader at the time of the player character's challenge and specializes in using -type Pokémon in her gym. She will award the trainers the Heat Badge and TM50 (Overheat) if they defeated her. Appearance Flannery is a slender, medium height girl with long, straight crimson red hair that is tied up in a high, spiky ponytail with a blue band with a side fringe at the front, and crimson red eyes. Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald She wears a short black T-shirt with a red fire emblem on it, expose her navel, plain blue jeans with a red belt, and black and gray colored shoes. Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire She wears a red undershirt with flames, expose her belly and a black tied vest crop top over it. She also has on blue flared jeans with x's down the sides with a white karate belt. Her shoes were colored as black and red. Personality Impulsive and spirited, Flannery isn't the most experienced trainer of her type. But what she lacks in practice, she makes up with charisma and ambition. Biography Games Ruby, Sapphire & Emerald If the player character defeats her, she will reward them with the Heat Badge and the TM Overheat. Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Similair to the previous games, Flannery is the Gym Leader of Lavaridge Town and will reward the player character with the Head Badge and the TM Overheat if they defeat her. Masters Manga Anime Flannery made her debut appearance in Poetry Commotion! where she was training with her Slugma. She revealed that she was the new Lavaridge Town Gym Leader after her grandfather, Mr. Moore who retired to become a poet. As such she was shown to be inexperienced and relatively incapable, traits which caused her to forget to clean up the gym since the last challenger's match. Ash challenges Flannery to a Gym Battle. Ash wins the battle and receives his Heat Badge. Sprites Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire Emerald Gym Battle= |-| First Rematch= |-| Second Rematch= |-| Third Rematch= |-| Fourth Rematch and Beyond= Black 2 and White 2 Fire-type Tournament= |-| Hoenn Gym Leader Tournament/World Leaders Tournament= Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire Trivia *Flannery's name may be a play on either the word "flame" or the word "flare", since she is a fire-type trainer. *She was the very first female Fire-type specialist, with the Kalos Elite Four's Malva being the second female Fire-type specialist. (Flint, Blaine and Chili are male). *Strangely, when battling Flannery in Emerald, her Pokémon are all female, but in all the rematches her Pokémon are all male. *In Black 2 & White 2, her battle sprite starts in the same position as Candice's. *Some fans imply that Kabu is her grandfather, evidence is that Kabu is a fire type leader and because he is from Hoenn. Gallery Category:Generation III characters Category:Generation VI characters Category:Female characters Category:Gym Leaders Category:Characters from Hoenn